Ice Cream Buddies
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Neo has a peace offering for Ruby, and Ruby just can't get enough of it [contains Weight Gain and feederism]


Ruby woke up in her dorm room bunk to the sound of her scroll buzzing. Ruby needed to be up early for class anyway, so it wasn't the end of the world, but she really would have preferred that few extra minutes asleep. Her bleary eyes opened as she fumbled for her scroll, clumsily opening it as she sat up. She took a moment to rub the sleep out of her eyes before having a look at the message.

_Unknown Number: Hey Red, I got a peace offering for you. What's your favourite ice cream flavour?_

Accompanying the message was an image that immediately woke Ruby up. It was a picture of Neo, the girl that helped Roman Torchwick, who was currently sitting in the cell the Atlesians tossed him into. Ruby was reluctant to answer, but the optimist in her saw the best in Neo, even if it might not actually have been there.

_Ruby: Strawberry ice cream. Why do you ask?_

_Neo: I'm trying to bribe you into liking me. Wanna head to my hideout and pig out on ice cream tonight?_

Ruby pursed her lips as she thought. This really felt like the most obvious of traps, but there was always the chance that this was Neo making a change.

_Ruby: Yeah, that sounds fun._

With that, Neo sent a time and place and Ruby made plans to go. She told her team that she was going to 'stake out a possible lead' and offered to keep them posted in case she needed help or anything like that. Of course, there was the possibility that she would actually need the help if Neo was up to something nefarious, but Ruby had faith in Neo.

That evening, Ruby found her way to the little apartment that Neo directed her to. Knocking on the door, it opened to reveal Neo and her distinctive, multicoloured hair, but instead of her regular, well-put-together outfit, Neo was dressed in a loose grey t-shirt and black trackpants, looking way more casual than Ruby in her regular combat gear.

"So… you're inviting me here… for ice cream," Ruby said cautiously. Neo quickly nodded. "And there's no catch? No baddies here to get me?" Neo shook her head. Ruby squinted at Neo. Neo's apparently innocent eyes stared back. "Okay, I'll trust you, but if you do anything weird, I'm running," Ruby warned, with Neo clearly not fussed by Ruby's response.

With that out of the way, Ruby and Neo eventually made their way to the lumpy little sofa in Neo's living area. Ruby noticed that one of the half dozen small tubs were already open and had a spoon sticking out of it. A closer look helped Ruby see that Neo must have already gotten started, as there was a big scoop missing from her tub of strawberry ice cream. Neo plopped herself down on the couch, grabbing her little tub of ice cream and getting back to it. Ruby found another spoon, cracked open another tub and started to dig in.

"Mmm, this is so good!" Ruby enthused. "Where'd you get this stuff?" Neo replied by silently shushing Ruby. Ruby squinted at Neo, then at the ice cream, then back to Neo. "You didn't steal it, did you?" Ruby questioned. Neo smiled smugly as she shook her head, before tapping out a quick message on her scroll.

'_It's a secret, but it's not stolen'_, the scroll read. Mostly satisfied, Ruby took a scoop of ice cream and ate it, her face going from unsure to beaming in an instant.

A little while, and several ice cream tubs, later, Ruby was laying back on the couch, rubbing her bloated, achy belly. It was bulging around her waist cincher, which was straining to stay done up. At least, it was, until Ruby had enough and went for the strings, undoing it and letting out a long sigh of relief as so much pressure was relieved in one sudden moment.

"Ugh, too much, but too good to stop," Ruby groaned. Neo, on the other hand, seemed to be just fine, and she had eaten just as much as Ruby, as far as Ruby could tell. "How do you do this?" Ruby asked, practically pleading for an answer.

'_Practice, lots of practice'_, Neo's scroll answered. As if to elaborate, Neo lifted her shirt enough to show off her pale belly, bloated and rounded, and even patted it, as if the visual and the soft thuds of her hand against her belly would make it seem more real for Ruby. Whatever Neo's goal was, Ruby found her cheeks flushing red all of a sudden. When Neo dropped her shirt to cover her belly back up, Ruby still had the image stuck in her mind, for some strange reason. It didn't help when Neo leant over Ruby, Neo's belly just barely grazing Ruby thigh as she held out her scroll for Ruby to read. _'Need a belly rub?'_ the scroll offered.

"Uh, that would be nice," Ruby stammered out as she squirmed in her seat, trying to lay back in the most comfortable position. With the waist cincher gone, Neo's hand had just Ruby's black top between it and Ruby's stuffed belly, and as Neo went to work, Ruby felt absolutely divine. Ruby couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as Neo's hand gently massaged her belly. Ruby looked up at Neo, spotting the genuinely soft and sweet smile that graced Neo's beautiful face. Ruby may have missed the lust in Neo's pink and brown eyes, but Ruby still couldn't help but smile back. "Mmm, thanks Neo. We have to do this again some time," Ruby said in a breathy voice. Quick as a flash, Neo had a message typed out on her scroll.

'_Any time, Little Red. Any time.'_

And so, these rendezvous became a regular occurrence for the pair, meeting up at Neo's apartment, wolfing down ever-increasing amounts of ice cream until their stomachs ached and gurgled, and then rubbing each other's bloated bellies until they were settled enough for Ruby to head back up to Beacon. It went on for a few weeks with everyone else none the wiser, or at least that's what they thought. This notion was completely dispelled one morning in Beacon.

Like every other morning, Ruby cheerily hopped out of bed and got her morning stretches in. Lately, she felt like someone was watching her, but it didn't seem like that big a deal, especially since it had to be one of her teammates. However, this one morning, there was something Ruby had somehow failed to take in to account, or perhaps had ignored.

"Looking a little pudgy there, Ruby," Ruby heard Yang tease from her top bunk. Ruby's face went bright red as she looked down. She noticed that her pyjama top had ridden up from her stretching, revealing her belly. And what a belly it was, round, smooth, hanging over the waistband of Ruby's flannel pyjama pants and blocking her from seeing her own toes. There was no denying it, Ruby had gotten fat. Of course, how to reply wasn't as obvious, other than tugging her top down enough to cover almost all of her belly. Unfortunately, Yang had more to say to Ruby. "If you need a bigger shirt, you can borrow one of mine. Just promise not to stretch it out, okay?" With that comment from Yang, Weiss and Blake immediately shot to Ruby's sides. In fact, they were literally pressing themselves up against Ruby, making Ruby's new plushness even more obvious to her.

"Yang Xiao Long, that is entirely uncalled for," Weiss chided.

"Completely unnecessary," Blake concurred.

"Ruby has been doing perfectly fine in her combat classes, so her size is clearly not affecting her," Weiss reasoned.

"And if she is in her dorm room, it doesn't matter how she's dressed," Blake added. "So, I think you owe her an apology."

"W-woah, hey, I'm not being mean or anything," Yang defended, shooting upright in her bed. "I'm just worried what others are gonna think of her."

"Your sister is a beautiful young woman, and she doesn't need to listen to your ideas of beauty," Weiss asserted.

"I don't think I could have said it better myself," Blake agreed. Yang let out a quiet little snigger.

"Heh, I didn't know you two were chubby chasers," Yang teased. That set off quite the argument, and in the kerfuffle, Ruby snuck away, got changed and snuck out while the three of them were having at it. She pulled her scroll from her belt pouch, trying to ignore the way her belly wobbled and bounced as she jostled her belt, and prepared to send a message of some kind to Neo. On the one hand, Yang was right, Ruby had gotten fat. It had gotten to the point where Ruby didn't even bother putting on her waist cincher anymore, as it was just getting too uncomfortable to squeeze into unless she had it so loose that it didn't cinch anything, and it probably wasn't long before her dress became useless, either giving out under the strain her almost obese body was putting on it or becoming impossible to fit in to without either some major alteration or just giving up on decency. On the other hand, she really enjoyed their ice cream binge sessions together, Neo's ice cream was too good to pass up, and Neo's belly rubs were to die for. Ruby made the easy, if not particularly smart, decision and asked Neo for an ice cream session.

_Ruby: Neo, get as much ice cream as you can. I wanna eat until I can't think straight anymore and I wanna do it now._

_Neo: Sounds hot, let's do it_

Ruby let out an annoyed groan at Neo's message.

_Ruby: Seriously, what is it with everyone liking me being fat? Just heard it from Weiss and Blake after Yang teased me about it._

_Neo: Oh honey, I'll tell you later._

Ruby quickly made her way to Neo's apartment. When the shorter girl opened the door, Ruby couldn't help but notice the way Neo's normally loose top began to cling to Neo's comparatively small potbelly. It made Ruby feel a little better to know that Neo was getting affected too, but Neo being smaller than Ruby did make Ruby feel even fatter than she already was. Neo pulling Ruby inside and handing her a tub of ice cream knocked that depressive line of thinking clear out of Ruby's head.

'_Ignore that dumb dumb teasing you! You eat all the ice cream you want!'_ read a message Neo showed Ruby as the pair sat down to start devouring the stack of ice cream tubs Neo had set in front of them. Within moments, the whole scene that morning was gone from Ruby's mind, replaced by the desire to be an absolute glutton. Before Ruby knew it, her belly was larger, rounder and more solid, even threatening to try and peek out the bottom of her combat skirt. Ruby wanted more ice cream though, but her heavy, sloshy belly was making it hard for Ruby to sit up and reach for the ice cream. Fortunately, it wasn't long before Neo picked up on what Ruby was trying to do. As Neo picked up a tub for Ruby, Ruby reached out with grabby hands, but instead of handing it to Ruby, Neo instead took a spoonful and brought the spoonful to Ruby's lips. Ruby could take a hint, and she happily opened her mouth, before closing it around the spoon in a big smile. Neo leant in closer and closer, spoon-feeding Ruby as she went, until she was so close that her own stuffed belly was getting in the way as it pushed up against Ruby's. Moans of pleasure even began to slip through Ruby's lips between mouthfuls of ice cream.

Soon, Ruby's head was swimming from how stuffed to the brim she was. Her belly had pushed up her dress, revealing her massive pale mass of a belly and the stretched-out pantyhose that was trying its best to contain the expanded Ruby. Spying the now exposed belly, Neo set the empty tub down and eagerly licked her lips. Slowly, her hands went to Ruby's freed belly, rubbing and massaging it. At that point, Ruby wasn't able to hold her moans back as she squirmed in her seat. Her head was still foggy, but it wasn't just disorientation from stuffing, it was also from the pleasure of Neo's feeding and fondling. The noise and the facial expressions on Ruby's chubby face was getting to Neo, and she just wanted more. She leant in closer to Ruby's belly, before placing a soft kiss just above Ruby's navel. Ruby let out a sudden gasp as her mind instantly cleared. Neo ran a trail of kisses up Ruby's belly as Ruby gripped the couch tightly, her breath and heart racing. Then, as Neo reached the top of Ruby's belly, Neo looked up at Ruby's soft lips, a hungry look in her eyes. Before Ruby could say or do anything, Neo went in for the kiss, locking lips with Ruby's as her hands went to grope and squeeze Ruby's softness. Ruby found herself kissing back, just on instinct, and it was incredible. The sweetness of the ice cream on Neo's lips was truly divine, and the feeling of Neo's hands all across her fat body was almost addictive. Ruby lost track of time after that, only breaking to breath before her and Neo went back to it. Eventually, finally, the pair broke off their kiss for good, both of them panting for breath, both flushed red and both with eyes filled with love and lust.

"Oh, gods, that was incredible," Ruby breathed. Neo grinned as she reached for her scroll.

'_Bet you like being fat now, don't ya?'_ Neo's scroll read. Ruby nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, I guess I do." Ruby fidgeted a little as her eyes met Neo's. "Wanna… help me get bigger?" Neo wrote a quick message on her scroll.

'_I'd love to make you huge.'_

Many months later, the morning after another ice cream binge session, Ruby slowly awoke. While her bleary eyes cleared, she could feel Neo resting her head on Ruby's massive, pillowy belly. Ruby figured it was probably pretty comfortable, considering how jiggly she was getting and how big it was, filling her lap and going all the way to her knees. As Ruby stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she felt Neo begin to stir.

"Mornin' Ice Cream Girl," Ruby said in a croaky voice. Now a little more awake, she could see the belly Neo was sporting, spilling out of her top, but still dwarfed by the massive Ruby. Neo replied to Ruby with a little kiss on Ruby's fat belly. "Y'know, if Blake and Weiss knew about this, they'd be super jealous," Ruby teased as she reached over to rub Neo's belly with her pudgy hand. Neo responded with a little message.

'_Lucky me,' _the message read. Ruby let out a little chuckle that made her whole blubbery body jiggle.

"Yep, pretty lucky. Although, I don't think I'd've turned into the blubberbutt you made me into on my own. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a bad influence." Neo flashed a smug grin at Ruby before typing out another message.

'_Oh, I'm the worst,'_ Neo's message teased, before Neo hauled herself upright. She spotted an unopened ice cream tub and reached to crack it open, struggling just a touch to deal with her belly getting in the way. Inside, the ice cream had all melted into what was basically a thick milkshake-like liquid. She offered it up to Ruby, who took it with a chuckle.

"Neo, please, you're gonna make me huge," Ruby joked, before chugging the melted ice cream down in one breath. Neo watched with wide and bright eyes and a big grin on her face, before leaning down to pepper Ruby's belly with kisses. Ruby was right, she was going to be huge, and Neo was going to be right there with her, happily helping her along the way.

[AN: This fic was a prize for wgfan88, a Watcher over on DeviantArt. I hit 300 watchers and did a draw and they won. Kinda wish that sort of thing was easier/possible to do here, but hey, you guys get to read it too.]


End file.
